


A Stepping Stone For Those Who Would

by DeathRose



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, Drama, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRose/pseuds/DeathRose
Summary: Pyrrha's thoughts at her moment of death.





	A Stepping Stone For Those Who Would

DISCLAIMER: I don't own RWBY. It belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.

title: A Stepping Stone For Those Who Would  
by: The Rose in Death's Garden (DeathRose)  
written for: Lamia's Title Competition  
prompt: title must be the same as the last seven words of the fic

* * *

She was ashes on the wind,

but that was fine.

Her soul was gone along

with her body and her mind.

She wasn't a hero in the end.

She hadn't saved the world

that she'd left behind.

She was ashes on the wind,

but that was fine.

Her death was someone else's

awakening,

and the driving force behind

yet more people's wills

to stay strong and carry on.

She couldn't be the hero.

She wasn't the one

that the world seemed to need.

But she was fine just being

a stepping stone for those

who  _would_.


End file.
